Vehiclism
''Vehiclism ''is an upcoming adventure comedy film written & directed by Dee Howard. The film features actors driving and controlling cars with added on cartoon arms and expressions, making them actually drive and control a car, but also play a character. It stars Will Forte , Sally Hawkins , Seth MacFarlane, Paul Rudd, Liev Schreiber, Thandie Newton , Leslie Jones , Diane Kruger , Adam Scott , Peter Dinklage, Aaron Taylor-Johnson Saoirse Ronan , Neil Patrick Harris, Nikolaj Coster-Waldau, Jeffrey Dean Morgan , CM Punk, John Malkovich,Marion Cotillard, Zhang Ziyi, Zachary Quinto, Mads Mikkelsen, Joel Edgerton, Johnny Knoxville, Joaquin Pheonix, Patrick Wilson, Anthony Hopkins , Kate Winslet & Guy Pearce . Plot Set in a alternate future where cars come alive from alien artificial intelligence, Clyde is a Volkswagen New Beetle who lives with his friends Jeannie (his crush), Issac, Mac, Barry, Johnny, Eli, Cube, Scarlett Blue, Maxwell, Cherokee, Lyon & Sheldon at a high tech auto shop in Portland, Orgeon. They are ready for their owner to launch their annual Friday Madness sales where cars get sold and bought for a low price. Clyde & Issac sees a car trapped in an unopened room, Rebecca, trapped and free her. She warns them that humans are dead & tries to escape, but to no avail. They then realize from elder car Mr. Rhoades that Rebecca was telling the truth, that humans died a year earlier and since they shut off during the day time thinking humans would've noticed, they never catched on. They become depressed and Clyde suggests that they escape, but the other cars have different ideas. However, the auto shops catches fire & explodes, and everyone gets out alive, but witness that Oregon is now populated by some cars. They realize that Clyde's former friend Ax would like to meet them from Their old friends who got bought earlier, Fred Danes & Keanu. Ax is pleased to see Clyde, but Clyde realizes that he's been stealing ancient relics, which upsets him. Issac, Jeannie & Cherokee meet Ax's mistress Fāng, who warns them of Ax by taking them into a room with human blood, implying that Ax murdered his owner. Clyde finds out about this, but Ax finds that they found the room and plans to kill them; He then also reveals that he plans to kill all the other cars to make way for more Lexus & Buick cars only for this world. Fred then says this plan is genocide and tries to kill him, but Ax gets a giant claw on his head and throws Fred down a elevator shaft. The remaning cars escape and they split up amicably, with Clyde, Issac, Cherokee, Mac, Barry, Johnny, Cube, Lyon Eli & Sheldon going to the desert, while Jeannie, Rebecca, Scarlett, Maxwell,Muffin, Fāng, Wayne Mr. Rhoades and Pearl, a car they met earlier, decides to find and warn other vehicles. Keanu follows Clyde & friends to the desert and kidnaps Eli, who he believes has information of on other car friendly planets. They chase after him in his giant truck which eventually transforms in to a giant ship, with all of them holding on. They all get inside, with Mac getting trapped in the vents. They see Keanu mildly torturing Eli and they attack, with Fred revealed to be alive & joins in. Keanu is sucked from the ship & dies. now controlling the ship, they decide to head to Giselle 581, a car friendly planet, not aware that Ax right behind them. Jeannie and the others head to a small town where all the other cars are mind controlled and implanted a sound chip similar to Ax's voice. They attack them, with Mr. Rhoades being horrifically injured, befor being saved by a french car, Paris & her friend, Q, who leads them to her rocket ship to the same location Clyde & the others are going to. Clyde and the others eventually land at Giselle 581, where Ax arrives and plans to kill them before they ruin his plan. They fight him and are able to hold him down until Fred is killed by Ax's free claw. He then defeats them and steals their rocket ship to head back to earth to destroy all of the remaining cars. Clyde then enter the ship and fights Ax, who escapes through a secret small shuttle, with Clyde crashing the ship down to earth, horrifically injuring himself in the process. The other cars arrive on Giselle & realizes Clyde is gone and they all get the others and head back to earth. Jeannie realizes Clyde has damaged his entire engine and is dying, right when Ax releases his whole army and terror upon Portland, Oregon. Mac reveals that he is has engine that isn't suited for him and forcibly takes it out of him & gives it to Clyde, dying in the process. Clyde gets back his energy and they end up confronting Ax, who eventually unleashes his final form as a devilish & terrorizing vehicle who attacks and slaughters every car he sees and heads for Clyde. They fight viciously, with Clyde losing a hand, but he finally takes off Ax's claw before a giant ballon float grabs him and floats him in the air, where he is killed when the float catches fire, pops and crashes on an apartment complex. Clyde gets a hook for a hand and he and Jeannie get married, Rebecca and Cherokee kiss with Cherokee giving Issac & Scarlett his blessing, Pearl decides to stay with them, Barry & Johnny, who is no longer depressed & bursting with excitement, become friends, Lyon finally enjoys the flowers the eway he wants to. Rebecca is able to live a normal life, Cube becomes a leader of a non harmful fuel renaissance, Eli helps Sheldon goes to school, Maxwell, Paris & Fāng decide to travel around the world & everybody is happy and all the cars can move on their own. Mr. Rhoades confirms that humans are living somewhere underground in Norway & are aware of car's sentience. Clyde, Jeannie, Issac, Cherokee, Lyon, Cube, Barry, Johnny, Eli, Mr. Rhoades & Sheldon race drive fast down to Norway. Cast * Will Forte as Clyde, a yellow 2005 Volkswagen New Beetle. * Sally Hawkins as Jeannie, a 2010 silver Chrysler 300. * Seth MacFarlane as Mac, a bright red 2009 Nissian Altima. * Paul Rudd as Eli, a 2002 red/purple Chevrolet Camero. * Liev Schreiber as Issac, a red 2014 Honda Pilot. * Thandie Newton as Muffin, a blue 2017 Kia Rio. * Leslie Jones as Pearl, a grey/white 2014 Ford Edge. * Diane Kruger as Q, a green 2016 Kia Soul. * Adam Scott as Barry, a golden 2000 Ford Mercury Grand Marquis. * Peter Dinklage as Cube, a black 2011 Nissian Cube. * Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Flip, a yellow 2012 Subaru Forester. * Saoirse Ronan as Scarlett Blue, a blue 2016 Toyata Prius. * Neil Patrick Harris as Whitey, a 2017 Jeep Cherokee & Cherokee & Lyon's brother. * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Lyon. a blue 2005 Jeep Liberty. * Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Maxwell, a silver 2010 Mercedes-Benz C-Class W204. * CM Punk as Dante, a 2017 red blue Honda CRV. * John Malkovich as Johnny, a 1997 brown Toyota Sienna. * Marion Cotillard as Paris, a purple 2018 Fiat 500 from France. * Zhang Ziyi as Fāng, a bright pink 2015 Ford Focus from China. * Zachary Quinto, as The Auto One, an ancient car in the form of a 1980 white Dodge Challenger. * Mads Mikkelsen as Fred Danes, a 2007 golden Ford Fusion. * Joel Edgerton as Ax, a black 2018 Lexus LX with a long claw sticking from his roof, and the main antagonist. * Johnny Knoxville as Cherokee, a white 2015 Jeep Grand Cherokee. * Joaquin Pheonix as Joaquin, a 2011 black Volkswagen Atlas. * Patrick Wilson as Keanu, a black/white 2017 Buick LaCrosse. * Anthony Hopkins as Mr. Rhoades, a white 1966 Porsche 911. * Kate Winslet as Rebecca, a orange 2016 Honda Fit. * Guy Pearce as Sheldon, a pink 1999 Chrysler/Plymouth/Dodge Neon.